


Coffee Break

by Caty_314



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Coffee Shops, M/M, remote controlled dildos, totally not crack 👀 I only write serious fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caty_314/pseuds/Caty_314
Summary: Harry has coffee with his friends. He should know that Tom will never leave well enough alone...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Implied Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133





	Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cybrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybrid/gifts), [Blue_Pandas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Pandas/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

_Bzzzzzzt_

Harry opened his eyes suddenly in surprise, trying not to choke on the coffee he’d been in the middle of sipping. 

_Bzzzzzzt_

Across the table from him, Ron and Hermione each checked their phones, before looking at Harry expectantly. Harry set down his coffee cup and fidgeted in his seat. “....it’s Tom,” he admitted nervously, shifting in his seat again.

_Bzzzzzzt_

His friends continued to wait. Harry looked down, adjusting his position in his seat.

_Bzzzzzzt_

“Well, aren’t you going to answer him?” Hermione demanded hotly, obviously considering it the height of rudeness to ignore a phone call.

Harry wiggled in his seat, pulling out his phone-

_Bzzzzzzt_

-which lay silently in his hand.

“He’s, err… He’s not calling,” Harry admitting, shifting in his seat again.

_Bzzzzzzt_


End file.
